The Ocean's Reach
by rowenar11
Summary: This is the sequel to Frozen Hearts, Shattered Minds. (read it here: /s/10495328/1/Frozen-Hearts-Shattered-Minds) After the queen returns to Arendelle, she's thrown into the turmoil surrounding Hans's reign and Elsa's imprisonment, meanwhile revealing more about Erica's past.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Everyone... this is it. The sequel. I'm so excited to write this, and I hope you guys are excited as well! Yes, it's a crossover between the Little Mermaid and Frozen. You may be asking, how does the Little Mermaid apply to this? You'll have to read to find out. Enjoy!

This story is rated T for dark content, just so you know.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen or the Little Mermaid, I only own this story!

* * *

><p><em>Erica, age 41<em>

I stood there looking as my daughter slowly approached. I could see her eyes widen as she saw me, and the unfamiliar man by my side. Her father wasn't the one beside me, which I realized would probably surprise her even more. The man next to me had hair that was a much darker shade of red and strangely pale skin. His large, bluish-greenish eyes were filled with curiosity as they surveyed our surroundings. Then his eyes flickered back towards Elsa, who was staring at him as well. Carefully, I stepped closer to her. The guards stopped Elsa a few yards away, and without hesitation, I rushed towards her. The guards seemed nervous as I approached, but they didn't stop me as my arms wrapped around Elsa. The chill in her skin almost made me shiver, but I ignored it and felt tears creep down my face. "It's me," I whispered. "Elsa, it's me."

I did remember how she was the one who attacked the ship... but how could I stay away when my daughter was in chains?

Also slowly approaching us was Hans, who was standing militarily straight and studying me and the man who had come with me. My attention snapped away from him when I realized that Elsa was hugging me back. The roughness of her ragged bandages rubbed against my arm, but I ignored it. "What happened to you?" I asked.

She hesitated, then spoke quietly. "Hans did it. But... I deserved it."

"What?! How could you possibly deserve-"

But I felt a smooth hand rest on my shoulder, and I looked up to see the red-headed man. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?" He gestured towards the guards, who were quickly moving through the crowd of people that had come to see the reunion, if that's what you could call it. Now that I was paying attention, I could hear a shouting near the back of the crowd.

"DOWN WITH HANS!" the voice shouted, and soon, I could see a man dressed in distinctly bright red clothing. The people around him skittishly backed away from him as he continued to yell. "BRING BACK THE ICE!"

Quickly, two guards reached him, and he was pulled out of the crowd, still ranting loudly at the other spectators. Hans reached us, and he spoke into the ear of one of the guards that was holding Elsa, and she was roughly dragged back towards the castle, which broke her free from my grip. I stood to face Hans, and he frowned at me and the man next to me. "We need to go to the castle, right now," he ordered, beginning to follow behind Elsa and her captors. Not knowing what else to do, I followed, wondering what could have possibly happened to cause this.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Sorry this is reaching you guys late. I've been going through some family issues, so it might be a while before I get the next chapter out as well. That's also why this is very, very short. I'll try and get the next one out soon to make up for it, but for now, enjoy.

This story is rated T for dark content and some strong language, just so you know.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen or the Little Mermaid, I only own this story!

* * *

><p><em>Erica, age 5<em>

I jumped through the ocean's waves with glee, trying to pull my toes higher in the air than the rushing foam underneath me. My mother had declined to come with me, again, instructing one of the servants to keep an eye on me. Grimsby was his name. He chuckled at my antics and watched with a careful eye as I ventured out into the deeper water. He was a bit of an older man, with graying hair and a face pulled downwards with constant worry. That was probably my fault. I was a constant source of problems, it seemed, curiously poking my nose into every single thing I saw.

At the moment, I had moved over to look at a few sea stars in a nearby tide pool. The various colors enchanted me, and my attention was fully occupied by a particular magenta one when my eyes suddenly flickered towards something red in the water. It floated near the surface like a bright patch of seaweed, and I could vaguely see something like eyes underneath it. Not frightened at all, I made my way closer to the strange object that looked more and more like a face as I got nearer. The water quickly became deeper, and I realized that whatever it was was farther out than I had thought. I could hear Grimsby calling my name from the shore, but I was so fascinated with the strange thing that I paid him no mind.

The water seemed to whirl around me as I got closer and closer to the creature. It seemed strangely human, but also not human at the same time. The eyes were too large, and the nose was more like thin slits for nostrils. The face was oddly shiny as well, maybe even scaly.

Suddenly, during my study of the creature's face, my toes slipped away from the sand and I felt nothing underneath for a few terribly frightening moments. I felt myself slowly descending, and I tried to keep my face above water, but the pull downwards was too strong. Then within a moment, I felt what seemed like an arm wrap around me, and I was looking right into the eyes of the creature.

I immediately thought _fish boy _as I saw him. There were gills curling around both sides of his neck, and I had been right, his face was covered in pale peach colored scales, which were incredibly pretty. The scales reached across his entire body, and became greener and greener as they approached the waist. But in places, the scales had formed together into a tight skin with a strange sheen. His eyes were large and almost electrically blue, but they held a strange intelligence, something I had never seen before. The red hair I had spotted wafted peacefully around his head in the water, and for a second, with my feet touching nothing and his arms wrapping around me, I almost felt as if we were both floating in midair, him holding me aloft.

Then the moment was over. I felt a push from his arms, and suddenly, there was sand under my feet again. I was able to stand in the water, but when I looked behind me, the boy was just... gone. I heard Grimsby shouting from the shoreline, his tone bordering on panic. Quickly, I turned back and walked over to him, but I couldn't stop myself from pausing slightly as I thought I heard a strange, echoing voice behind me, singing. After a second, it was gone, and I continued to the beach, unsure of what had just happened.


End file.
